Breaking Point
by sarbey
Summary: Short Crossover with NCIS. Established Kibbs and Hameron at the end. House gets a visit from his half brother. Things go downhill from there.


Hi

Got my PC going again, yay me. If you read it, the next chapter for "A different Bete Noir" will be up tomorrow. Found this on my hard drive. It looked so lonely, I decided to post it. Hope you like. Be nice, it's the first thing I ever wrote for House and English is not my native language.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even my clothes. Wouldn't mind Mark Harmon and Hugh Laurie in the same room, though. If you know what I mean.

Now enjoy!

* * *

Dr Gregory House wasn't having a good day. Nothing new in particular but still, it sucked. "House?" damn Wilson. How the hell had that wannabe shrink found him this time? He'd really thought he'd found a hiding place that was safe from everyone. Cuddy hadn't been able to get to him here yet, but trust his best, well, probably only friend to bust him. 

"House, what the hell are you doing in this supply closet? What's this by the way" he heard the oncologist stumble behind a shelf" yeez, House, is this where you hide all the bodies, or what?" Coughing he came around the corner." I think the last time somebody came here was after the Great Depression."

Fairly unimpressed, House raised an eyebrow. "Stuff it Jimmy, sarcasm really isn't one of your stronger sides. It's just going to ruin your reputation with the nurses. And what are you doing here, by the way? Shouldn't you be at the board meeting, covering my ass?"

"Been cancelled. Guess they didn't want to deal with money issues on this nice Friday evening. Lisa was relieved."

House grinned. "Lisa, eh? On first name base with the boss now, Jimmy? What's next? Making her Mrs James Wilson the fourth?"

His friend, long since used to Houses' constant mocking just rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, House. I proposed yesterday. The wedding's in a week. You'll be best man." He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "By the way you still haven't answered my question. Why are we having a conversation in a closet? I know you and your team diagnosed your last patient this morning, he's recovering and will be gone by Monday, Cuddy is surprisingly not on to you regarding your clinic hours and normally you're already gone by now on Fridays. So what's up?"

House scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Wilson looked amused.

"I said, Jethro called this morning." House attempted to leave the cramped room, but Wilson stopped him. "Jethro? As your brother Jethro? The one who works in law enforcement in D.C?"

"Wow, Jimmy, now you're officially on the same intellectual level as Chase. Now please leave before I introduce you to the other end of my cane. I have to get home and buy groceries."

Wilson stepped aside and followed House outside not wanting to let this go. He blinked, the bright light blending him. "House, hey wait." He barely made it into the elevator after his friend. The diagnostician could be surprisingly fast for somebody with a cane. "Why the hell do you have to buy groceries after your brother called?"

House grimaced. "Because he's coming for a visit. And he's bringing his girlfriend."

---

A dark blue car drove up to the hospital visitors parking area. Its occupants were exhausted to say the least. Hours of driving in the summer heat could do that to you. Letting another car pass, the driver then precisely parked in a corner, where a little shadow from the trees still promised to slightly cool the heated car until the night would bring more enjoyable temperatures.

"Kate?" the brown haired woman stirred in her seat, but didn't wake. Gibbs grinned. "Agent Todd."

She woke up with a start. "Dammit, Gibbs. I was sleeping here, you know?" She stopped when she realized where they were. "God, we're finally there." Rubbing her eyes tiredly she turned to him. "So, meeting your brother, huh? Wonder if he's really as bad as you made him to be."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her, silently thanking recent course of events that had brought them together. Two years, he reflected, two years and it took a near miss, one dead terrorist named Ari and the director transferring Kate, because the other team needed experience, to make him realize what she meant to him. 'Wonder if Morrow knew, what was going on' he mused.

"You can bet on that Kate. I think he's probably worse. Now be a nice girl, go in and wait for me while I'm phoning Dinozzo to make sure he hasn't burned down the house yet."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Maybe you shouldn't have asked him to take care of it while we're away?" She pressed a kiss to his lips which he would have loved to take a bit farther but unfortunately they didn't have the time right now, not to mention that they were in a fairly public area. Grinning smugly she left the car, leaving him with a rather, well, embarrassing problem. Damn that woman. He would certainly need a few minutes to compose himself again. Oh, she would pay for it, later.

---

House barely made it to the lobby without running into Cuddy or one of his fellows, Wilson still on his heels, when he spotted a petite brunette at the reception. She wore a tight jeans that covered all the right places and a red, short sleeved shirt, showing just enough cleavage to make him drool. Oh yes, this was one hell of a woman.

She leaned over the counter while speaking with the woman behind. House stepped closer and caught the rest of their conversation. "Yes I'm looking for the Diagnostic Department and specifically Dr. House." Her opponent, who had paled slightly when his name was mentioned, gulped and just pointed in his direction.

"Dr House is right behind you, Mam." She smiled and thanked the woman, then turned around. "So you're the infamous Gregory House? Glad to finally meet you." She didn't extend her hand but her smile could have blinded him, if he hadn't been a doctor and knew that this was biologically impossible, that is.

Wilson cleared his throat next to him and started with introductions. "Hi, my name is Dr James Wilson" he flashed her his most charming smile, to which House just rolled his eyes "you already know who he is and now we'd like to know who you are, please? It's not everyday that such a beauty walks into this clinic."

House grimaced at this very bad line, Wilson really could do better than that. "You should be careful, Miss, he's just through with divorce number three and probably already looking for his fourth ex wife."

The woman ignored his sarcastic remark and rewarded Wilson with that knock out smile. "Of course, I'm Caitlin Todd and I'm here with…"

"Kate!" a loud voice from the entrance cut her short. Wilson and House looked up, spotting a tall, grey haired man who strode with determined steps towards them. House groaned. "Of course, should have known this looker belonged to him. Why does he always get the hot ones?"

Ignoring him again, Kate regarded his brother with a gentle expression she probably reserved only for him. "Hey, Tony destroyed any furniture, yet?" Gibbs grinned "No, he did have a few problems with Mr Harris though" his noisy neighbour with the unnerving ability to always know what was going on in the neighbourhood. He turned to Wilson and his brother.

"Greg, James, I see you've already met Kate." He glared at Wilson, well aware of the other mans habit to charm every woman in plain sight, at least when he was single.

"Jethro, hi" Wilson stated nervously, not wanting to get on the former marines wrong side, "yes, we met her. She is, uh very nice, yes. So how have you been?"

House had enough. Having spotted his three fellows on their way to them, he broke the somewhat awkward conversation with one of his sarcastic one liners. "Now that we've met each other, you can take your pretty girlfriend and leave again." Said girlfriend just grinned at him. "Oh, you were right Gibbs. He really is that bad. You know Dr House, you shouldn't frown that much, you'll just get wrinkles."

Wilson snorted and Gibbs looked amused. He should have known that Kate wouldn't be fazed by his brother. Not after having worked with Dinozzo for over two years.

---

Cameron, Chase and Foreman had debated whether to call House back or not. Their patient, who they'd thought was already cured, had suddenly gotten worse again. After some discussion between Cameron and Foreman, Chase just stood next to them and sulked, still pissed that House made him do his clinic hours again, they decided that the patients' life was more important than Houses' weekend and now they were searching for him.

They spotted him standing with Wilson and two strangers in the lobby, chatting animatedly. Ok, the others were chatting, House stand next to them with a frown. Cameron's heart sank. He didn't look happy. After over two years of working with him, she had learned to read his moods well and she hated dealing with him when he was like this. She turned to her colleagues. "I think it's enough when one of us risks his life this evening. I'm volunteering if you take the rest of my clinic hours for today." The others looked at her. Even more clinic duty sounded more appealing than calling their boss back on a Friday. They nodded and fled as quick as possible leaving Cameron to her fate. She grinned. She had learned a thing or two from House over the years regarding the manipulation of others.

---

House looked up watching as two of his fellows made a tactical retreat. Only Cameron was left, still on her way to him. 'Great' he thought. Cameron was not the person he wanted to deal with right now. He'd really thought he'd gotten over his attraction to the young immunologist. Especially after that stunt she'd pulled with Chase. But that had ended as quickly as it had started and now he was well aware of her presence again. And his dear brother had to choose this point to barge in with his pretty girlfriend, first non redhead in a long time he noticed, and ruin his perfect little world, where everything stays the same and one Gregory House hadn't fallen for his beautiful subordinate.

"House?" what, oh right Cameron was speaking to him "I said the patient got some new symptoms. Did you even listen to me?" her green eyes sparkled angrily. He rolled his eyes, sensing the perfect opportunity to get out of this weekend he turned to his brother.

"Well, Jethro as you can clearly see, I'm probably going to be busy this weekend, so you should just drive home. Was nice to have you here, nice to meet you Kate and everything else. Now, if you would excuse me?" Grabbing Cameron's arm he attempted to leave but Wilson was faster. "House, would you stop that already?" he turned to Cameron, " this is Dr Allison Cameron, one of Houses' fellows, Allison these are Jethro Gibbs, he's Houses' half brother and his girlfriend, Caitlin Todd. They're from D.C."

Caitlin flashed her a smile and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you and call me Kate, please."

Cameron took the offered hand. "Allison." Very interesting. Older man, younger woman and they seemed to be happy if their body language was any indication. 'Guess there are some men who can get their act together after all.'

House, unwilling to wait any longer, put one hand on her back, which send a shiver through her spine and guided her in the opposite direction. "Now Cameron, how about having a look at our patient again? And you two "he turned to the two visitors, "you can wait in diagnostics. Have fun."

---

"Jethro!" Gibbs looked up when an angry House stormed into the conference room, followed by an amused looking Kate. "Your girlfriend is evil!" he stated, gripping his cane, "just plain evil!" Gibbs grinned, not sure what had caused this outburst but clearly amused at Houses' antics. Kate just plopped down into a chair and started sucking on one of those cherry lollipops she liked so much.

"Kate, what the hell did you do to him?" she grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Remember last week, when Tony wanted to go home and you didn't want to let him go?" He nodded slowly, the incident still clearly present in his mind. "Well, I may have, might have Allison told how I got you to let him home earlier and then I eventually advised her to try the tactic on Dr House."

Gibbs almost fell of his chair at that. Her tactic mainly based on confusing her male opponent and luring him into a false sense of security, then finally catching him with his most primal urges. It had a lot in common with a seduction.

He looked at his brother. "So Greg, you and the nice Dr Cameron, hm?" House just scowled at him and vanished into his office.

---

The elevator doors closed slowly and House tiredly leaned back. Finally he could go home. After having realised that he wouldn't get out of the weekend with his two visitors he'd sent them home with the key to his apartment. He spent the rest of the day with his fellows in differential diagnostics and after they'd figured out what was wrong with the patient this time they could start their weekend.

"Hold the door, please." Damn, Cameron. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind after the stunt she'd pulled earlier. The fact that she had been in plain sight the whole day hadn't really helped. Or the meaningful looks he'd received from Kate and his brother. He had to admire Jethros taste this time. Kate was nothing like his three ex wives and it made him hope that maybe his brother had found somebody he really loved again. He would never admit to it but he thought it was about time.

The downside was that the whole situation made him seriously reconsider his relationship with his subordinate, whom he suspected still harboured some feelings for him. Maybe it was time to change something in his love life as well.

Meanwhile Cameron had barely made it to the elevator before the doors closed and was now standing next to him, awkward silence surrounding them. "House" she started "about what happened earlier" that was it. He had no idea what exactly caused his next reaction but he had clearly reached his breaking point.

Turning to the startled woman, he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and slammed his mouth over hers, silencing the attempt to apologize for her actions. Her initial resistance quickly turning into arousal, she moaned in response and indulged herself in the kiss. Unfortunately the elevator chose that moment to stop and the doors opened with an audible pling. House suppressed a groan and reluctantly stepped away from Cameron who looked slightly dishevelled. "House, what the hell…" he put a finger over her lips. "Shhh, no speaking. Don't want you to ruin the moment." She rolled her eyes at him and tried to speak but he pressed his lips to hers again, for a brief kiss before pulling away. "Not one of my games, this time, that's a promise. You wanted me. Now you're stuck with me. Come by, Sunday evening, we need to talk. And bring food." He kissed her a last time, turned around and left, leaving a smiling Cameron still standing in the elevator. He didn't turn around and she didn't expect him to. He grinned. Now he actually had something to look forward to on the weekend. Some things were worth the risk.


End file.
